


Anime Addict

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My main addiction is anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Addict

My main addiction is anime.

I love the stories and plots.

They help me relax and unwind.

I watch while doing laundry

To help pass the time.

I make videos with anime

And write some fanfics.

That is how I express myself.

Anime makes me long for its worlds,

Since I dislike this one.

There are so many genres

I never get bored.

My relatives disapprove but I still go on watching.

It is my pleasure.

There I feel safe.

Anime helps me in hoping for my better days.

It fills me with happiness when I watch,

And it makes me want to never stop.


End file.
